1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cargo support attachment structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle cargo attachment support wherein the same is arranged for providing a platform to permit support and transport of cargo relative to an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessory cargo transport structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,983; 4,938,399; 4,813,584; and 5,067,640.
The instant invention provides for a cargo transport structure arranged for ease of orientation in a vertical orientation relative to a vehicle receiver tube or parallel to the receiver tube in use of the frame structure in a transport mode relative to the vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.